The Price of Attachment
by VoiceintheShadows
Summary: Rumors about Naruto and Hinata cause Neji to take action. The real question is if these rumors have any weight behind them. A short Naruhina fic.


I own nothing, not even obscure anime references.

"Speech"; '_Thought'_; Narration; _Emphasis _

We'll get along alright.

**The Price of Attachment**

It was a warm and sunny day, as Tenten jogged to the training grounds. She was a little early but she wanted a few minutes to talk to Neji, anyway. There were rumors all over the village about Naruto and Hinata. In fact, she had heard so many the past few minutes alone that she didn't know what to believe. The first one was the most exciting but definitely out of the question. Supposedly, Sakura let Naruto treat her to dinner and they started reminiscing about the past. Hinata's name came up around the Chuunin Exam and Naruto started talking about their one-on-one conversations. Sakura promptly smacked him in the back of the head and started yelling about his idiocy. After a few minutes, he got the point and dashed off to find Hinata.

The second was a little more believable. Naruto was out training until he collapsed… again. When he finally woke up, he started walking home until he heard a soft, heartbreaking, sound. He followed it until he found Hinata crying near the outskirts of the forest. Apparently her father had lost his temper again and may have hit her. She opened up to him and spilled a lifetime's worth of pain in one sitting. Afterwards, he promised that he would always protect her for the rest of their lives. That was, of course, after he proclaimed that would punch out her father and she had to hold him down to stop him.

The simplest one was the most likely. Hinata was following Naruto, he noticed her, she fainted, and Naruto, being the genius he was, took her to his apartment instead of a hospital, where she confessed her love in a dazed sleep. The only sure fact was that, whatever had occurred, happened sometime between last night and early this morning. Well, she was certain someone as overprotective as Neji would know and he _would_ tell her. Being able to seduce information out of him _was_ the one advantage she had over Neji, after all.

… … … … …

At the training ground, the rest of Team Gai did exactly what they always did before they began training: Gai and Lee were sparing while Neji meditated. Uttermost concentration was the one skill that Neji believed that he learned from the two "Green Beasts." After all, it was no easy feat to ignore…

"CRANE'S BEAK!"

"PIERCING HAND!"

"SMALL FIST!"

"TOASTING HAND!"

"FLAT KICK!"

'_I am calm. Everything is fine. Nothing is wrong. Lady Hinata is safe.'_ A sweat drop appeared. _'Nothing is happening between her and that blond idiot.' _He let out a long sigh. _'That's right. It is not possible. Even if Lady Hinata was able to get close enough to talk to Naruto without fainting, she would never be able to get a confession out. And he doesn't possess enough intelligence to realize that he's being followed, let alone what emotions others are feeling.'_

"REVERSE FIST!"

'_I am calm.'_

"BONE STRIKE!"

'_Everything is fine.'_

"TWIN KICKS!"

'_Nothing is wrong.'_

"SUPER MEGA ULTRA BEATH BRINGER COUNTER PINCH!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRG!"

'_...'_

"Neji!" Tenten called, reaching the training site. "What's up with Hinata and Naruto?"

Neji's eyes snapped open and he dashed off at a speed that made Guy's and Lee's heads spin.

"Well, I guess he _didn't_ know."

"HAHA! NOW THAT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Guy screamed.

"But, Guy-sensei." Lee mused, "didn't Kakashi-sensei ask you to keep Neji under control for today?"

"Oh, yes. Well what's the worst that could happen?"

Tenten giggled. "We're down one hyperactive ninja."

… … … … …

Naruto walked down the street humming merrily. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, but, for whatever reason, most of the villagers seemed to be staring curiously at him. _'Weird. Oh, well, I feel like nothing can ruin today. Everything just seems so peaceful and-'_

"UZUMAKI!" Naruto whipped around to see Neji heading strait for him, His fists were glowing and his eyes practically spelled out "DEATH." Naruto, being the level-headed ninja he was, did what any sensible person would do. He ran. Fast.

"What? Why are you chasing me?!"

"Because you are running from me!"

"Because _you're_ going to _kill_ me!"

"I just want to talk!"

"Like hell you do!"

After about two hours, six destroyed buildings and one extremely angry cat, Naruto was running out of breath but Neji was still running strong. "Huff, huff. How, huff, can he, huff, still run, huff, like this? Can't, huff, go on."

The chase continued through the forest that led to the Hokage's Mountain. Naruto figured that if he made it there, he would at least find _someone_ who would try to help him. They made it half way before the inevitable happened: Naruto tripped. He had enough time to turn over before Neji was on top of him, with a hand a few inches above his throat.

"W-wait a second, Neji!"

Neji pulled his hand back, but only a little. "I distinctly remember saying that I wanted to talk to you. Now, are you going to stop running?"

"Sure. Just get off me already!"

Neji stood up and stared down at him. "So, what happened between you and Lady Hinata? And remember," the veins around his eyes grew, "I know when people are lying."

"Wait, what?!"

"You. And. Lady. Hinata."

Come on. You're not making any sense."

"As her protector from the Cadent Branch, it is my responsibility to look into any possible threats."

"Threats?! WHAT?! Are you talking about _this_?!" He yelled, pointing at his stomach. "Or are you against people of different classes interacting?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "No on both points but I am impressed at your knowledge of social classes." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Neji cut him off. "I'm just curious about what happened last night."

"Umm…how exactly do you know something happened at all?"

"Because it's all the village has been talking about." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And this morning she seemed unusually… happy."

"As opposed to her never looking happy?"

Neji glared. "Just tell me."

"Ok, relax. I was walking around last night and we ran into each other. She was feeling kind of weak, so I took her to my apartment to rest and get her something to eat."

"Eat?"

"Well, when I'm feeling tired from training, some good ramen makes me feel better."

"Ah."

"So we talked a bit and then I walked her home to make sure she was all right."

"Hmph. I believe you." The veins faded. "Well thanks for your cooperation and helping her."

"That's it?! You chased me for two hours for _that_?"

"Yes." He stared into the forest before turning away. "However, if she is ever 'in your care,' I expect her to stay safe." He jumped off of the mountain and headed back to the village.

Naruto let out a huge breath. "Now _that_ was scary."

"Y-yes." A small voice said.

"Wha! Oh, it's you, Hinata." She sat down next to him. "How long have you been here?"

"W-well I saw you running away from Neji and I hid right outside his field of vision. I j-just wanted to make sure you were alright."

He grinned. "It's no problem, Hinata."

"I-if this keeps up, then it might be better for you if we-" She was cut off by a pair of rough lips pressing against her own.

Naruto pulled back, which made Hinata pout. "I told you that I'll be there for you. We just have to let your family get a little more comfortable with the idea."

She rubbed her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry for ruining your date."

He smiled and lifted her chin so that she looked him in the eyes. "That date was over before it started." He leaned in for another kiss but met Hinata's fingertips.

"Just promise me that you won't actually threaten my father. At least not until you become Hokage."

He pushed her all the way to the ground and began kissing her again. "Trust me. All this is way worth the price of attachment."


End file.
